


Need to Tell You (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Praise, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: It’s their wedding night and Undertaker makes it perfect.
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 4





	Need to Tell You (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> I used the common fan name for Unny, Adrian. 
> 
> This is from my own list of kinks for kinktober. 
> 
> Day two: Praise

Adrian kissed his lovely brunette bride with a passion most wouldn’t believe possible from the age old reaper. He seemed to only hold passion for the dead. But that was until he met her. His Ere. 

He kissed her lips gently and he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. 

“I love you so much.” She breathed. 

“I love you too, my petal.” He said and nuzzled his nose against hers, “You’re so beautiful and wonderful and perfect.” 

Ere shuddered and bit her lip. She looked up at him as he began to kiss down her neck. 

“With such a perfect neck, like a swan.” He nibbled her soft spot. 

“Oh Adrian…” she gasped. 

“Lovely breasts, so full and soft. They fill my hands perfectly.” He purred and kept kissing lower. 

“You don’t have to say such things...I already married you.” She laughed breathlessly. 

“I need to tell you these things. You are too wonderful for words.” He murmured and pressed his lips gently to her stomach, “Such wondrous limbs to hold me with, long legs that grip me inside tight.” 

He nipped her inner thighs. “Your perfect flesh is mine to mark and let the world know you are mine.” He sucked and bit a mark into her right thigh. 

Ere flushed and whimpered. 

“You are beautiful, perfect, lovely, and wonderful…I don’t have words to let you know how much I love you.” He said. 

Ere whimpered more and looked down at him, “I love you too, my sweet.” 

He moved back to kiss her lips. Their bodies flush with each other. 

“Do you want me to show you how perfect you are?” He breathed. 

“Please.” She panted against his lips before crying out softly as he slid inside of her. 

She whined his name as he sat inside allowing her to adjust as he always did. Slowly he began to move. She whined his name and arched her back. She grasped his long grey hair and kissed him deeply. He praised her with every movement. Every small change was perfect. She was perfect to him. 

He kissed her and groped her hips as her long legs did indeed wrap around his hips pulling him in deeper. 

“Oh Adrian.” She gasped, her hand lowering to rub her clit as he thrust harder. 

“Oh you feel so good.” He growled as she tightened around him. 

“Please.” She begged. 

“Please, what?” He purred. 

“I’m going to…” She gasped. 

He thrust harder and forced her over that edge. 

“Adrian!” She cried out. 

“Ere!” He moaned as he came as well. 

He kissed her deeply as he pulled out. “I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too.” She breathed.


End file.
